


Sweet Dreams

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what I think might've happened as soon as the kiss ended...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 200 hits, so here is my latest story! Hope you guys like it! I couldn't stop grinning while I wrote it!

Bog had never thought much of the sun. 

Sure, he knew its presence was essential for nature’s life, but preferring the shadows, he found too much of its golden glare to be irritating and had avoided it more often than not.    

But now, _here_ , floating beneath the morning sky with the girl that had turned his whole world upside down in less than one night, he had a new-found appreciation for it. 

Kissing Marianne felt like the sun had poured drops of itself into his bloodstream and the liquid fire was racing through his veins, pounding his heart and shedding brilliance on everything in sight.     

Her lips were deliciously warm and, oh so _soft_ , but she was kissing him back with such firmness!  The hidden strength in her tiny, fairy body would _never_ cease to amaze and excite him.

Eventually, it could have been minutes or hours for all he cared, they parted, but only just. 

With a twitch of her lavender wings, Marianne was right side up again and when her amber eyes found his, he was trapped in the best of ways. 

This feeling, brand new and _incredibly_ wonderful, made him willingly focus solely on her and blot out the rest of the waking world.

He was barely aware of taking her hands in his own. 

She glanced at his mouth and _he_ glanced at _hers_.

He had virtually _no_ practical experience with physical affection, but his instinct seemed to have things covered:

_Kiss her again!  Again!  Again!  Again!_

She must’ve had a similar idea, for she leaned in with him. 

“YEAH!!!  WOO-HOO!!!”

Like a splash of cold water, reality came with a chorus of whistles and cat-calls from the ground. 

They flinched back and blushed like raspberries, but cast sheepish smiles at the on-looking crowd of cheering goblins and fairies.    

“I vote we ge’ out of here.”

“I second that.”

“Good, follow me.”

Quickly, he cocked an eyebrow at his mother below them, signaling her his intentions _and_ nonverbally questioning if she’d be willing to take care of things in the meantime. 

“Go on, _beat_ it!”  Griselda crowed, waving him off as she waddled over to extract his staff from the lizard’s mouth.

Immediately, Bog took off to the northeast with Marianne right on his tail. 

He prayed she didn’t hear his mother’s last comment.

“I’m _finally_ gonna get some _grandchildren_!”     

* * *

They didn’t go far, only about a mile. 

Bog led her to a mighty angel oak.  Hidden high in the thick, twisty branches and covered with a sheet of tacked-on leaves, was a deep tree hollow.  Inside, it was cool and dry. 

A large bed of moss was the only furniture.

Marianne felt the tingle of both delighted  _and_ fearful anticipation.  They were _alone_ now.

Alone and _in love_. 

“We should’nae be disturbed here.”  He said, securing the leaf drapery behind them.  The sun lit up its opaque texture and cast a gentle glow throughout the, now _very_ intimate, space.

Maybe conversation would help ease her nerves.  She forced herself to speak.

“What is this place?” 

He bashfully scratched the back of his neck.

“Sor’ of a… _clubhouse_.  My father used tah bring me here fer campouts when I was a lad.  I…I thought we could rest here.  I dorn’t know abou’ _you_ , but… _I_ could use a wee nap.”

The princess felt herself relax at his shy thoughtfulness.  It _had_ been a _long_ night and she was _exhausted_.

“That sounds _perfect_.”

…and sleeping beside _him_ sounded even _better_!

Spinning on her heel, she crawled onto the moss and nestled herself into its surprising softness.  She draped her wings over herself like a blanket and waited for Bog to join her…

…

…and waited…

…

…and waited…

Curious, Marianne turned over to see what was taking him so long, only to blink in confusion at what she saw:

Bog was sitting against the wall with his head bowed and his arms propped up on his bent knees.

“What are you _doing_?”

He looked up at her, eyes wide and a bit puzzled.

“Um…takin’ a nap?”

“On the _floor_?”

Understanding hit him and he flushed.

“Well I…uh, I th-thought ye’d want the-the…the _bed_ and I um, I did’nae want to presume-I mean, I-!”

“Bog?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Come here.”

While she appreciated his consideration, her desire to be _near_ him trumped propriety.   

Gulping and standing on wobbly legs, the king obeyed her and climbed into the bed.  He squirmed a little as she automatically snuggled right up against his side. 

“Are ye sure yer… _comfortable_?” 

He might’ve never done this before, but it didn’t take a genius to know that an exoskeleton was not very ideal for cuddling.

Marianne didn’t seem to mind though, judging from the way she nuzzled her cheek against his rough breast plate and hummed. 

“ _Very_.”

Still running on pure instinct, he brought his right arm around to cradle her upper back and hoped she didn’t notice the way his hand shook as it cupped her shoulder. 

Apparently, he’d done something _right_ , because Marianne raised her head with a grin and opened her mouth to say something…

…but then their eyes caught in the dim light and that earlier feeling came back with a vengeance.

The air felt thick and hot. 

His breath caught and he could hear hers do the same. 

Sparks prickled beneath his skin, blazing where it touched her. 

Their eyes flickered to each other’s identically parted mouths.

Slowly, so slowly, she stretched up and he dipped down…

…and their lips pressed together in one chaste kiss…

…two…

…three…

…four…

…five… 

…sixseveneightnineten-!

Finally the kisses dissolved into a fit of giggles.  Neither could remember how long it had been since they’d felt this _happy_.  They both felt like _idiots_ …and they never wanted to _quit_. 

“Now _that’s_ what I call a goodnight kiss.”

“And it’s only _mornin_ ’.” 

She nudged him playfully and they kissed a final time before she settled against his chest.

He buried his nose in her dark, silky hair.

“Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams.” 

* * *

Later, the afternoon sunlight, though muted through the curtain, would find the sleeping couple practically clinging to each other. 

The fairy’s right arm had moved from under her chin, to over his left shoulder and her leg had slid itself across his waist.

The goblin’s right hand now curled over her lower back and his opposite hand had hooked itself under her leg, keeping her in place over his body. 

Maybe they’d be embarrassed upon waking and seeing how their positions had changed, maybe not. 

Regardless, they would _both_ make a point to frequent this little secret spot a _lot_ more often, in the future. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's still short and nothing really happens but fluff, but I've had this idea for forever and I'm very happy with how it turned out!  
> PLEASE let me know what you thought! Leave a comment or a kudos! I really LOVE feedback!!!  
> 200 hits and I'll post another story!


End file.
